


Nymph and Satyr

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Embedded Images, Fanart, Inspired by Art, M/M, Mythology References, Other, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Steve and Bucky imitate Nymph and Satyr by Claude Michel Clodion, 1764.The sculpture depicts a muscular satyr playfully feeding grapes to a reclining nymph.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Satyr/Nymph
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878451
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Nymph and Satyr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50223182663/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
